Mine And Yours
by Fidomom
Summary: Three members of Super Junior are absent from 2010 SS2 Asia tour. Emotions are fragile. Friendships become more precious amidst the turmoil. Kyumin Sichul pairings. Warnings for mild language and implied MM romance.


Author's note: My English is actually quite good, but as I wrote this story, I imagined they were speaking in hangul and in my mind, some of their speech patterns sounded as though it's in English subtitles, because that's the only experience I have of their reality shows and interviews, so that is how I ended up writing it. It might get annoying; I don't know. I've never done dialogue in this manner before.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction loosely based on real people, as I imagine they could be.

Setting: After 2010 Taipei show, during an after show party at the hotel.

Mine And Yours 1/1 by Fidomom

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin turned around with his expression carefully schooled, "Yeah?"

Kyuhyun tried to read his estranged roommate's expression, "Is everything okay with you? Did I offend or something? You aren't talking to me all night."

Sungmin pushed out his lips and raised his eyebrows, "Surprised you even noticed."

Kyu tilted back a bit as though he'd been struck, "What? Why wouldn't I notice? How could I miss it? You're not just my hyung, you're my best friend."

Sungmin looked him in the eye coldly, "Don't you mean I used to be?"

Kyuhyun was looking more confused and worried by the second,"What? What do you mean used to be? You aren't my best friend anymore? Why are you like this?"

Sungmin closed his eyes to try to control the tears that were threatening. He let out a big breath as he opened them, "Not here, Kyuhyun and not tonight. Tonight is about ELF and Super Junior happiness; it's not about anything else. Ask me some other time. If you even think of it again."

Dumbfounded and hurt, Kyu watched helplessly as Sungmin turned his back on him then and walked over to socialize instead with Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry and Ryeowook, quickly joining in on their laughter and comraderie. Kyu turned away with his head down and shuffled over to the drinks table.

"What's wrong, Kyu? You seem not as happy as the rest of us? Are you unwell?"

Kyu turned his head and forced a small smile, "Hey Zhoumi hyung. I'm fine, maybe a bit tired. Tonight's show was wonderful. I'm happier inside about that, than I appear. ELF are always so amazing to Super Junior. Did you see the yellow light sticks message? Pretty great, right?"

Zhoumi smiled back, unfooled by Kyu's attempt to seem brighter, "It was very moving, yes. Try to cheer up, Kyu. It's a good night having so many of us together, even if we are still missing three."

Kyu gave another small half smile and shrugged one shoulder, "I'll work harder on that. Thanks, hyung."

Zhoumi put one arm across his shoulders and squeezed briefly and then he wandered away to visit with Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong and Heechul.

Kyu wanted to join in with the younger members but Sungmin made him feel unwelcome from earlier, so he just stood by himself. He smiled, though as he felt an arm around the back of his waist and a hand on his cheek and he turned to look down at the only person it could be; Heechul. Heechul lightly pinched his cheek and looked directly in his eyes, "That's not my baby Kyuhyunnie's true smile. Let's go walk in the hallway. Tell me who stole it and I'll exact my revenge."

Kyu laughed in spite of his mood, shook his head and let himself be led away out into the hallway. Heechul linked elbows with him and they walked slowly up and down the hallway, not talking at first and then Kyu admitted in a quiet voice, "Sungmin's angry with me and I don't know why. I tried to ask him but he said he doesn't want to talk about it tonight because tonight is only for ELF and Super Junior happiness. It's hard to separate my heart like that; to be happy for one reason while I'm worried for another reason. I didn't mean to spoil anything. You should be in there enjoying yourself with everyone else, too, not out here babysitting me."

Heechul stopped abruptly and lightly smacked the back of Kyu's head, "I won't have the Korean magnae speak to me like this! You don't say if I should do something or not! I'm your hyung it's my right and responsibility to take care of you. Sungmin's being a bitch and I won't have that either. He'll talk to you tonight, Kyuhyunnie. Leaving tension between us doesn't benefit Super Junior and after doing well on Intimate Note, Sungmin should know better than this by now. I'll order him to talk to you."

Kyu tugged on Heechul's arm before he could stomp away, "Please, hyung, don't. He'll just be more angry at me for getting you involved at all. He's scared of you."

Heechul laughed in incredulous delight, "I know, right! Even he has high level martial arts and all I have is a loud voice and age! Usually he's a good dongsaeng but tonight his behavior is just not acceptable. I won't have it! I'm not satisfied until I see my baby Kyuhyunnie's smile back even inside his eyes. So let's go back in there and find your smile again for you."

Kyu groaned, "Heechul hyung I think it will backfire. He'll just be more angry for getting called out. He'll think I tattled on him like a brat."

Heechul raised his brow, "Not if he knows what's best for everyone. If he responds with anger at you I'll be impossible to everyone. He knows how I am. He'll clear the air with you, dammit, because I said so and he doesn't want everyone mad at him for making me angry. Nobody steals my baby Kyuhyunnie's smile and gets away with it!"

Against his gut feelings, Kyu decided to trust his hyung and followed him back to the after show party room. Heechul immediately demanded, "Where's Sungmin?"

Shindong looked up in surprise at the tone in Heechul's voice and his face paled in worry, upon seeing Heechul's determined expression. He pointed at the bathroom door, "I think in there. Why?"

"None of your business. Wait. On second thought, you can help. Come."

Shindong looked around at the others in bewilderment, then at Heechul and pointed to himself, "What? Me?"

Heechul nodded and impatiently motioned him to hurry over. Kyu started to walk away toward the younger members' group but Heechul tugged him back, "You stay put."

Heechul turned to Shindong, "Knock loudly and make him open the door. Then you can go back where you were."

Shindong shrugged and obeyed his hyung, "Sungmin-ah! Open up!"

"Just a few more minutes."

"You're already in there a long time! What are you doing?"

"Washing my face."

Shindong grimaced in confusion at Heechul but Heechul just nudged him to keep trying. He sighed and tried again, "Well, it's early for that anyway so can you just open up and quit hogging the facilities?"

The door opened finally but as Sungmin attempted to exit, Heechul instead abruptly pushed Kyu inside so they collided and then he closed the door shutting them both inside. He yelled through the door, "Sungmin-ah! Work things out with our dongsaeng or deal with me! You can't come out unless baby Kyuhyunnie is smiling again! Shame on you for making him worry on this happy night! Fix it Sungmin-ah!"

The tension inside the bathroom was painful. Kyu couldn't even brave looking at Sungmin but he could feel Sungmin's eyes burning angry holes into him. Kyu put a hand on the doorknob and knocked lightly with his other hand, "Please, hyung. Let me out. He doesn't want to talk to me. It feels very bad to be in here. Please?"

"Then Sungmin must get busy making it feel better! Sungmin-ah! We're all counting on you out here! Don't disappoint!"

Realizing Heechul wasn't going to budge and that Sungmin could be almost as stubborn, Kyu slid miserably to the floor, in the corner by the door hinge, hugging his knees to his chest with his face turned to the door. His face crumpled as the tears started, "I'm sorry, Sungmin hyung. I begged him not to force this. I knew you'd only be more angry at me. I didn't mean to make trouble for you with Heechul hyung. I'm not like you, hyung, I can't laugh and have fun while worried and I didn't hide my real feelings well enough. Zhoumi noticed and then Heechul too. Heechul made me walk with him and tell him why I was worried."

"Oh, of course Zhoumi noticed, that's what best friends do, right?"

Kyu's head whipped up to finally look at Sungmin, his original question dying on his lips as he took in Sungmin's puffy reddened eyes and he asked different questions instead, "Why have you been crying, hyung? Please won't you just tell me what I did wrong? I'll try to make amends."

Sungmin's eyes filled with fresh tears and overflowed, "You can't. You just said you can't make yourself feel something you don't. You see? This is why I didn't want to talk about this tonight! I knew I'd start to cry and be unable to stop."

Kyuhyun scuttled over on his knees to where Sungmin sat on the toilet with the lids down and he put a hand on one of Sungmin's, "What is it you want me to feel that you think I can't feel naturally? Remorse? Well, I do feel sorry! Sincerely. I just don't understand why you're angry at me. Please, hyung, just tell me."

Sungmin looked away and sobbed out, "The whole time you were in China and I was at home alone, I missed you and I was lonely and I didn't go off and replace you with a new best friend, but you replaced me! You weren't even lonely over there were you, Kyuhyun? You have Zhoumi now. Your new best friend. You didn't even miss me at all; you just moved on without me already!"

Kyuhyun laughed through his own tears, in disbelief, "Are you crazy, hyung? You think I replaced you? With Zhoumi? How can you think so little of yourself and of our friendship. I missed you terribly every second of every day. I can be in a room full of close friends and still feel lonely because you, my best friend, are not there too. I try to stay busy and distracted and Zhoumi has been a good friend and hyung to me. He's helped me a lot, especially with my Mandarin, but Sungmin sshi, he's not you, there's not even a comparison possible. You are my only best friend. You think I could speak from my heart to Zhoumi like I speak to you? For one thing, he might not fully understand since we still have a significant language barrier and for another thing I don't know him well enough, not like I know you. I don't feel as close to anyone as I feel to you. I even have trouble falling asleep in China because I can't smell you or hear you breathing and moving around in the next bed. I hear Zhoumi's sounds but they aren't familiar and comforting and the smells are still all so foreign. I missed you so much, Sungmin sshi, and you are not replaceable! Please don't ever believe otherwise. Saranghaeyeo, Sungmin hyung, with my whole heart!"

Sungmin sniffled loudly and brushed away more tears as he looked at Kyu, "If all you say is true, then why does it feel like I'm not yours anymore? I feel like you abandoned me for him! You hardly ever call anymore! You hardly ever write me messages online and when I do go online all I see everywhere on all the fansites is QMi this and QMi that and pictures of the two of you looking so brotherly! You don't look like someone who is missing his best friend at all. Then I feel stupid and pathetic because the closest things I have to a best friend anymore are Hyaku and Sen; and cats aren't so good at chatting, plus I'm your hyung, I think I'm not supposed to feel so slighted by a dongsaeng. Sometimes it feels like it's reversed roles, yet you're even Super Junior's Korean magnae."

Kyu squeezed Sungmin's hand, "Would you rather I cry all the time and show my heart so easily to those who are not my best friend? I'm truly sorry that the pictures of Zhoumi and I are so misleading and hurtful to your feelings but come on, please, hyung, you know what it's like! Innocent situations can look less so in a picture, especially if someone adds some suggestive text with it. Zhoumi is my friend, it's true and I rely on him heavily but I only have one best friend and that's you. You think I haven't been jealous sometimes of your friendship with Shindong? He's known you longer and you admitted you confide in him and you have so much in common with him. You'll never understand how happy I felt inside the first time you said to someone that I'm your best friend. Not Shindong or anyone else you've known longer, but me. You do still belong to me. You will belong to me forever and always. You're mine. I'll never move on past you and I'll never willingly give you up. Even I'm in China, it's not my choice being away from you but I have never left you in my heart not even for a second. You're mine. My Sungmin sshi. My best friend. I have been very busy, it's true but it's no reason to neglect you like you mentioned, so for that thoughtlessness I'm also very sincerely sorry. I'll do better at calling and messaging you. Please tell me you forgive me, Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin sniffled loudly again then gently brushed a tear off Kyu's cheek with his thumb pad and shrugged, "First, say it again."

"I'm sincerely sorry."

"No, not that. I accept your apology. Tell me again just the part that made me cry because I thought it's not true anymore."

Kyu gently smiled and slid his arms around Sungmin's middle, "You're mine."

Sungmin giggled through a softer, remnant sniffle and nodded as he wrapped his legs around Kyu's thighs and crossed his feet at the ankles, "Yeah, that part. Say it again, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyu grinned wider and leaned closer toward Sungmin's face, "You're mine. Know what else?"

"What?"

He lightly kissed the tip of Sungmin's nose, "I'm yours, too. Please, don't think otherwise anymore and if you do have a worry about it then just message me and I promise I'll remind you what's the truth. Okay, hyung?"

Sungmin grinned, nodded, then leaned forward to embrace Kyu's shoulders. He lay his still damp cheek against one of them with his face turned into Kyu's neck, "I can't forgive you, though, Kyuhyun-ah, because you really haven't done anything wrong that needs to be forgiven; I only misunderstood. I'm sorry, too, for not just saying right away why I was upset. I just felt foolish and jealous and left out. I missed you so much. Home is very lonely and doesn't feel like home without you. It's so good to be near each other again even if it's just for this short time. Saranghae, my dongsaeng, my best friend, my Kyu, you have my whole heart, too."

Kyu tightened his arms around Sungmin and didn't loosen them for several long seconds, "Aish! I don't like it at all if you're mad at me, Sungmin sshi. I got so worried. I started to think you would tell me to live somewhere else and my heart was already starting to break just imagining not having you or our home to return to when my obligations in China are fulfilled. I really couldn't bear that, Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin lifted his head and caught Kyu's eye with a small reassuring smile, "The thought of that didn't cross my mind even one time. I think you're stuck with me."

Kyu's whole face lit up as he laughed in relief, "Yes! That's good! Give me a kiss, hyung!"

Sungmin's eyes widened briefly as he complained, "Siwon sshi has already corrupted you like this!", but he kissed Kyu hard on his cheek, anyway. They slowly let go of each other and Kyuhyun got to his feet. He held his hand out to Sungmin as he stood up, too and Sungmin readily took it.

Kyu squeezed it and smiled as he asked, "Is the smile in my eyes yet, hyung?"

Sungmin smiled back in puzzlement and nodded, "Yes, I think so, why?"

Kyu jerked his head in the direction of the door, "Heechul hyung said we can't get out of here until I find my true smile that's also in my eyes."

Sudden understanding changed Sungmin's expression, "Ahh, now I vaguely remember that part. I was still quite upset at that point. Try the door, Kyuhyun-ah. Maybe he's not guarding it anymore."

Kyu considered it and shook his head. He winked and held up his index finger then knocked lightly on the door, "Hyungs? Everything is okay again. Please can we come out now?"

Heechul's jaw dropped as he looked at the door then at his watch. He shouted back, "It's only half an hour later. Fixing things always takes at least three hours!"

Siwon didn't stifle his laugh fast enough and Heechul looked at him suspiciously, "What are you laughing for?"  
Siwon tried to soften his next words with an arm around his hyung's shoulders, "Uhh, Heenim hyung, others can fix troubles between them in half an hour. That's normal. Three hours is excessive for most people."

Heechul made an annoyed face, "Not for me. It's always taking three hours of talking to sort things out."  
Siwon smiled encouragingly as he gave him a pointed look and nodded, "Yes. For you this is not a surprise."

Heechul gasped, finally getting what Siwon was implying and he swatted at him just as he heard Sungmin call from behind the door, "Kyuhyun-ah is telling the truth! Let us out now, Heechul!"

Heechul's eyes widened in further annoyance when there was no respectful address and he abruptly hurried over to open the door. His intended tirade was cut short though as he took in Sungmin's smile and one hand of surrender as Sungmin hastily added the respect, "... hyung!"

Heechul was quick to note Sungmin's puffy, red-rimmed eyes, Kyu's matching ones, the fact that they were comfortably holding hands and that they were both smiling for real. He pointed a finger at Sungmin, "I won't yell this time but don't do like that anymore."

Sungmin nodded, made an aegyo face and let his surrender hand fall, "Milky white skin Kim Heechul hyung, saranghaeyeo!"

Heechul was caught completely off guard. He blushed and suddenly grinned reaching out to ruffle Sungmin's hair, "So cutesy, Sungminnie-ah! Saranghae nado."

Kyu laughed in amusement as he watched the exchange between them. Heechul looked at him then, so Kyu, maintaining his grin, pointed to his eyes, "Found it, hyung."

Heechul nodded and gave him a brief hug and then shooed him out of the bathroom but kept Sungmin from leaving. At the look on both their faces Heechul rolled his eyes, "I'm not in a bad mood, right now. Relax." Kyu stepped back inside, briefly, to give Sungmin a quick one arm hug and indicated he'd be waiting for Sungmin to join him at the party.

As soon as he left, Heechul closed the bathroom door and then turned to Sungmin who was still looking nervous. Heechul pointed his chin toward Sungmin and commented, "That kind of red around the eyes doesn't happen in only half an hour. You were already crying when I pushed him in here with you, yeah?"

Sungmin nodded and looked down. Heechul stepped forward and took Sungmin's face in his palms lifting it toward the light and turning it left then right as he inspected. Finally he nodded and offered, "I have some cool, miracle eye gel stuff that will fix that amazingly fast. In ten minutes you won't even be able to tell at all that you were crying. You want to use it?"

Sungmin looked stunned but he nodded, "Yes, please, hyung!"

Heechul put an arm around Sungmin's shoulders, "I'm very protective over my baby Kyuhyunnie and I thought you were being mean to him for no reason, I didn't know you were upset like that, also. I am your hyung, too, you know. I'm not that scary; you could talk to me next time. It's my right and my responsibility as much as Leeteuk hyung's to look after all the dongsaengs and that includes you, Sungmin-ah. I do have care and concern for you, too. Maybe you don't trust me so much yet, well, okay there are still five other hyungs you could talk to next time instead of feeling miserable and not talking to someone. It's not good for Super Junior to bottle individual upsets. You know that right?"

Sungmin nodded, "If there's a next time, I'll talk to someone, hyung, I promise."

Heechul nodded and gave Sungmin's shoulders a hard squeeze, "Good dongsaeng! Thanks for giving my baby Kyuhyunnie's smile back to him. If you steal it again I'm going to get scary on you."

Sungmin laughed, "I won't!"

Heechul winked and smiled, "Good, then. Wait here and I'll bring you the miracle eye gel."

Heechul left the bathroom alone and Kyu looked at him in uncertainty. Heechul patted his shoulder, "Everything is okay, baby Kyuhyunnie, he just needs a few more minutes and I gotta go get something for him. Be right back."

Kyu visibly relaxed in relief as Heechul hurried off to his room to get the gel. Heechul returned in less than ten minutes and he knocked lightly on the bathroom door. Sungmin opened it a crack, saw it was Heechul, and opened it a bit wider so he could accept the tube of gel. Heechul smiled slightly, "You keep it. I have more, already."

Sungmin's smile lit up his face, "Kamsahamnida, hyung!"

Heechul patted his cheek and nodded once. Just as he was about to turn away, Siwon came up behind Heechul sliding his arms around his waist and resting his chin over one shoulder, "Are you okay, Sungmin hyung? Why have you cried? Heechul sshi, did you cause this?"

Heechul put one hand over the clasped hands at his waist and his other hand firmly patted Siwon's cheek, "Hey! What's this now? You're my Simba, you're supposed to only save protection like this for me! I didn't even cause the upset this time and anyway the crisis has already passed. Everything is okay now."

Siwon looked to Sungmin for corroboration and received a reassuring nod and smile. Sungmin softly closed the door on them both, right in the middle of Siwon's mushy, affectionate apology to Heechul. Neither of them seemed to mind or even notice.

Sungmin carefully read the instructions on the tube and followed them exactly. He took one before-look in the mirror to mentally compare to later, then sat on the closed toilet seat again, to wait out the recommended ten minutes. As soon as the time was up, he looked in the mirror and his jaw opened slightly in wonder. It really was miracle gel. He smiled at his reflection then reapplied his black guy-liner and pink lip gloss before finally exiting the bathroom.

Kyu looked up expectantly as the door opened and his eyes widened in relieved appreciation. He met Sungmin half way between the group of youngest members and the bathroom. He put his hands on both of Sungmin's shoulders, "Wow! You recovered faster than I've ever seen! How'd you get your eyes to go back to normal this quickly?"

Sungmin grinned, "Heechul hyung gave me a miracle remedy! I'm amazed, too, how well it worked! So are you enjoying the party more now, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyu pulled him into a hug, "Now that I've got my best friend in the same room with me again, yes, I'm enjoying this party very much!"

Sungmin hugged him back and caught Heechul's eye over Kyu's shoulder. Heechul and Sungmin gave each other the thumbs up, then Heechul returned all his attention back to Siwon.

Sungmin leaned back without letting go of Kyuhyun, "Me too, Kyuhyun-ah! For the very same reason. I say yours and you say ..."

Quick-minded Kyuhyun laughed as he lovingly looked at Sungmin, and they finished the sentence together, "... mine!"

END 


End file.
